Spring Day
by kimsangraa
Summary: [YoonMin, songfic] Jimin tidak berubah, atau ia yang berubah? Ia merindukan Yoongi, dan ia tidak mampu melupakannya, apalagi melepaskannya. Maka ia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu.


spring day  
min yoongi x park jimin  
actually this is **songfic** , bts – spring day  
bxb, AU, just yoonmin thingy, etc.  
typo(s), etc.  
 **warn** , **top!yoon** , please bagi yang nggak bisa terima, mohon back saja karena saya cinta damai.  
DLDR! RnR.

* * *

Jimin terbaring, meringkuk menekuk tubuhnya, sementara bulu kuduknya merinding karena bersisian langsung dengan udara dingin, khas musim dingin. Binarnya bertolak pada ranting-ranting kering di luar jendela, mereka tidak mekar. _Sama seperti dirinya,_ bedanya ia tidak akan pernah mekar lagi. _Ia tidak akan pernah mekar_ , _lagi_ , _tanpa orang itu_. Jimin merasakan air mengalir dari ujung mata, melewati pelipis dan jatuh di alas tidurnya. Meringkuk lebih dalam dan berbisik di antara basah wajahnya.

" _Hyung, bogoshipda_ …"

* * *

Ia ingin berhenti mengatakan itu.

Ia ingin berhenti mengatakan frasa itu, karena itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti hatinya dirobek lagi. Ketika ia berhenti, maka hatinya akan menutup kembali, mencoba menekan segala kenangan yang sudah dilaluinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi jika ia berkata hal itu, maka ia akan merasa ada goresan dan dari sela-selanya, kenangan akan terkondensasi menjadi air mata.

Ia ingin berhenti. Karena mengatakan hal itu akan membuatnya merasa semakin rindu.

Tapi ia sendiri tahu, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Pigura yang terpasang di dinding terbersih di kamarnya telah menjadi saksi bisu segalanya; dua lelaki yang tersenyum, satunya merangkul Jimin dengan kasih—betapa Jimin rindu dengan desiran halus rambutnya ketika terkena angin, betapa ia rindu segala ketidakantusiasannya dalam segala hal, betapa ia rindu pecah tangisnya, betapa ia rindu dengan _nya_. _Dengannya, tolong, Jimin harus bertemu dengannya_

Ia membenci waktu; satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka bisa memasukakalkan dunia. Ia benar-benar membenci waktu, sayangnya waktu bukanlah subjek yang bisa ia pukul atau bentak, bukan subjek yang ia bisa menjerit putus asa di depannya. Waktu membuatnya berpisah dengan _orang itu_ , tapi waktu juga yang akan menyembuhkan hatinya. _Atau ia pikir begitu_.

Namun karena waktu juga, mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Ia tidak tahu dimana _orang itu_ , dan waktu belum memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu. Jimin beku, Jimin butuh hangat yang melindungi dan rumahnya bukan lagi tempat berlindung. Semuanya beku, sungai di sebelah timur, pohon-pohon, depan rumahnya yang tidak pernah lagi disekop, makanan kemasan yang tak terurus, dan Jimin. _Jimin beku_. Agustus ini begitu menyakitkan.

Dingin dan menyakitkan.

* * *

Jimin duduk di kursi meja makannya yang dingin—kenapa ia tak menyalakan penghangat? Maka Jimin berjalan, di atas kaki-kakinya yang terbalut wol hangat yang dirajut, dijual murah di depan market kecil yang lalu dibeli oleh _orang itu_ —astaga, kenapa semua tentang Jimin juga mencakup tentang _nya_? Jemarinya memutar tombol pemanas, memasang pada suhu yang ia pikir cukup. Ia kembali duduk di kursi, mengangkat kakinya ke atas, menekuknya hingga ia bisa menempatkan dagunya di sana, sementara matanya menatap luar jendela.

Ia ingin mekar—tapi ini Agustus, bahkan musim dingin baru saja mulai. Tapi musim dingin juga bagus, Jimin tersenyum dibawah kantung matanya yang abu-abu, hampir ungu, seperti memar habis dipukul.

 _Salju itu cantik, Park Jimin_.

Ya, ya, ia setuju. Salju itu cantik, warna putih yang menutupi segalanya dan hampir tidak masuk akal, bagaimana benda itu bisa turun dari langit? Ia tidak ingin kejelasan secara ilmiah karena _salju itu tidak bersalah. Salju itu cantik dan kenapa manusia tidak membiarkannya saja sebagai keajaiban alam_?

Terutama keping-keping salju yang turun dalam berbagai bentuk, Jimin ingat betapa _ia_ menyukai salju. Membiarkan pipinya memerah karena dingin, bersentuhan langsung dengan kepingan salju yang lalu meleleh. Proyeksi indah itu hanya terpatri di pikirannya, tidak nyata. _Jimin ingin bertemu dengannya, dimanapun itu, menggenggam tangannya_.

Jimin kembali menangis.

Ia melihat salju yang berbentuk seperti debu ringan, beterbangan hingga memenuhi pelupuk jendelanya—di kehidupan selanjutnya, Jimin akan jadi salju saja. Ia akan jadi debu salju yang beterbangan kemanapun, mengikuti kasih hatinya kemanapun. Ia tersenyum di antara wajah basahnya.

 _Ia benar-benar rindu Min Yoongi_.

Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu lagi, Waktu? Jimin menatap sekeliling. Pikirannya tidak masuk akal. Tapi ia lelah, di bawah matanya sudah bisa jadi bukti bahwa ia _bahkan tidak tidur_ dalam malam yang dilewatinya sendirian, mengeluh dan berkompromi dengan waktu agar ia bisa cepat bertemu lagi dengan orang itu.

Sampai akhir musim dingin, sampai awal musim semi, sampai awal bunga-bunga bermekaran—Jimin memohon mati-matian pada takdir—bahwa Yoongi harus menunggu dirinya, sampai mereka bertemu.

* * *

Jimin tidak berubah.

Atau justru ia yang berubah?

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat, Jimin membencinya—tapi bagaimanapun, Jimin berhasil mendapat pekerjaan untuk sekadar memenuhi kebutuhannya. Gaji menjadi pegawai toko memang tidak seberapa—tapi nenek pemilik toko itu seseorang berkepribadian hangat dan selalu menawarkan Jimin teh di sore hari dimana suhu akan turun beberapa derajat. Jimin tahu ia harus berubah, ia tak bisa selalu jadi introvert yang mengabaikan nenek itu—maka Jimin memasang senyum manis yang ia sendiri tidak tahu ia masih bisa melakukannya.

Jimin berubah, seperti kebanyakan orang.

Ia masih memikirkan Yoongi, tentu saja. Ia benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Yoongi meninggalkannya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Tentu saja ia masih merindukannya bahkan setiap hari, tentu saja hatinya masih tergores-gores ketika ia melihat pigura di tembok terbersih kamarnya. Tentu saja, tapi Jimin akan menghapus Yoongi dari pikirannya, karena daripada menyalahkan Yoongi, lebih mudah bagi Jimin untuk melupakannya.

(Yoongi pasti punya alasan untuk segala yang dilakukannya.)

* * *

Jimin berusaha melupakan Yoongi di setiap helaan napasnya, tapi setiap ia berusaha melakukan itu, wajah Yoongi yang tersenyum hangat dan gusinya yang mengintip itu benar-benar membuat dadanya nyeri. Proyeksi itu seperti asap putih yang ada di pikirannya—Jimin sadar ia tidak bisa menghilangkan asap. Asap itu akan berubah jadi molekul transparan yang bersatu dengan segala neuronnya.

Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Yoongi, tapi ia sadar ia masih tidak bisa melepaskannya ketika ia tersaruk-saruk pada malam dingin, pulang setengah mabuk meneguk botol-botol alkohol yang hangat tapi membuat tenggorokannya kering. Jimin menendang salju dengan lemah—wajahnya panas, dan ia tahu bahwa ia hanya sedetik dari menangis. Ia melihat pintu rumahnya dan terjatuh di atas salju, tidak mampu masuk.

Ia terisak di bawah debu-debu salju yang beterbangan. Jimin merindukannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi kapan harus menunggu dalam malam-malam yang dingin, yang dilaluinya sendiri tanpa ada yang melengkapinya. Jimin adalah teka-teki dan Yoongi adalah jawabannya—dan mereka sempurna.

Tapi sekarang Jimin tinggallah teka-teki, dan sebuah teka-teki tidak berarti tanpa jawaban.

 _Ia benar-benar merindukan Yoongi_.

* * *

Musim semi akan mulai dan Jimin dapat gaji pertamanya. Ia bersyukur atas itu, amplop berisi lembaran uang itu disimpan di sakunya—Jimin harus segera pulang. Ia ingin mulai menyirami pohon kering di depan rumah, karena _sakura itu bagus, Park Jimin_ , ya, dan ia akan menunggu Yoongi datang untuk menikmati bagusnya bunga sakura bersama.

Ia berjalan sembbari tersenyum, membayangkan betapa baiknya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi Yoongi tidak akan datang, pikirannya sedih. Yoongi mungkin membencinya, atau Yoongi mungkin sudah bahagia sekarang. Jimin berjanji akan bahagia jika ia bahagia.

Tapi takdir menjawabnya, waktu menjawabnya.

"Park Jimin."

Ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Jimin mendongak, hatinya mencelos begitu melihat sosok yang _itu,_ yang menjadi salah satu subjek di foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Hatinya tidak lagi tergores—ada yang merobeknya sekali tebas hingga seluruh kenangan menguap di otaknya dan hal itu membuat air menggenangi dua pelupuk matanya.

"… _hyung_?" suaranya bergetar, ia merasa ada yang merantai waktu hingga dunia ini berhenti—satu-satunya skala yang konkrit berhenti, dan ia merasa luar biasa kaku hingga kakinya kebas. Sosok itu mendekatinya, poninya berantakan dan wajahnya lelah, tapi senyum tipisnya muncul dan binar matanya penuh kasih, tidak seperti terakhir Jimin lihat. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya, sebuah kotak kecil.

Tidak.

"Park Jimin," ia berkata, tapi rebak di matanya, hingga ia tidak mampu menahannya lalu gulir-gulir hasil kelegaannya bisa bertemu lagi dengan kesayangannya itu mengalir begitu saja, membuat wajahnya basah. Tak repot-repot ia mengusapnya, "Jimin, aku ingin menikahimu."

Ia tidak berlutut, hanya jaraknya yang dekat dan suaranya yang lembut dan Jimin merasa sesak napas—ini belum musim semi tapi paru-parunya penuh kelopak bunga. Ia merasa seluruh dunia akhirnya ada di tangannya dan ia meraih Yoongi, memeluknya dengan erat dan ia juga dapat merasakan lengan Yoongi yang kuat melingkari tubuhnya dan ia merasa _cukup. Ia merasa dilengkapi, ia merasa jawaban atas dirinya ada, dan ini cukup_.

"Jimin, maafkan aku, aku brengsek. Maafkan aku. Astaga, aku begitu merindukanmu." bisik Yoongi, tepat di telinganya.

"Tidak," Jimin terisak, tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyalahkan Yoongi—ia tidak membiarkan Yoongi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Tolong jangan menyalahkan siapapun."

"Jimin." Yoongi mengulang namanya. "Park Jimin."

"Ya, ya." Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersedu. "Min Yoongi."

Yoongi juga menangis, tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa berkata-kata. "Jimin, aku ingin menikahimu. Menikahlah denganku."

"Ya," Jimin menggigit bibir karena ia tersedak air matanya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. "Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, berkali-kali mengecup keningnya yang dingin karena ia tidak memakai topi rajutnya. Pada akhirnya, di antara wajah yang sama-sama basah, Yoongi menahan sisi wajah Jimin dan menciumnya.

Dan takdir memang mengabulkan permohonan Jimin.

 **end**

* * *

maaf ya, aku teamyoon!top, ehe.  
tau bagian rapnya yoongi? itu di belakangnya ada suara jimin, kan?  
i'm f/cking in love with them, and bts, and omg the wings tour...

support me? tell me what do u think? review? ehe.  
love, xx.


End file.
